Winx Club: My Heart to Keep
by LadyBug123
Summary: It is said that the Winx Club girls are known for their cunning in battle, their bravery in facing their enemies and the mercy they show those lower than them. But what is less known is what the girls don't know about: How to keep a relationship going with their boyfriends. Set one year after "Other Side and Back again" The girls try desperately to hold onto the love they cherish.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers! I should let you know that this is a spin off story to my two other stories "Winx Club: The other side" and its sequel "Winx Club: Other side and back again" If you haven't read them then I strongly suggest you do. If you have read them, welcome back! Just to let you know that this story is set one year after the events of the 'other side and back again', things have changed, the girls have grown and things are about to get interesting! **

Chapter One: Day to Day

It is said that the famous Winx Club girls are known for their cunning in battle, their bravery in facing their enemies and the mercy they show those lower than them. But what is less known is what the girls don't know about: How to keep a relationship going with their boyfriends.

Stella looked nervously out the window of the ship in dread, twisting and pulling apart the napkin in her hands that came with the tall strong alcoholic drink she had ordered to calm her nerves in this hectic time. _Oh my god! This is SO not happening! How could my father do this to me? After all I've done and all that I've sacrificed and this is how fate rewards me? Ah fate you emotionless harpy! _Stella shook her head angrily and leaned her head back on her seat, staring at the ceiling. _Brandon is going to freak out! How am I supposed to tell him? "Hey honey, guess what? My father is handing me off to the next sleazy rich prince that comes into Saloria to be married, can you ever forgive me?" Gahh! _The light switched on over her head signifying the end of their flight, Stella quickly stood up, grabbed her purse, checked her make up in the small mirror on the wall and walked out of the open ships door and into the sun of Gardenia.

The familiar sight of her old home didn't calm her nerves much; she barely glanced at the beautiful scenery before storming off to the nearest limo that was waiting for her. As soon as she was in her seat she snapped at the driver impatiently "Take me to the club owned by Musa"

The driver called back to her "Musa's club? You mean 'The Blue Dragon'?"

"Whatever" Stella muttered and slouched back in her seat, since she had rushed out of her own planet she had been in a foul mood. Ever since her mother had let it slip that her father had been interviewing possible husbands for their daughter in a bid to cause friction between the two. This kind of worked but what she didn't expect was for Stella to go running to her friends and leave her there to clean up the mess. So here she was speeding through the streets of Gardenia where her friends Musa and Techna lived with their boyfriends, the rest of her friends were spread across the rest of Magix on their own planets blissfully unaware of their friend's predicament. Stella knew that if she had to pick any of her friends that would be best for rooting up a plan to get Stella out of an unwanted engagement it would have to be Musa. Stella had kept in touch with her friends after graduation, they all knew of her relationship with Brandon that had to be kept a secret from her father or else all hell would break loose when he found out his only daughter was dating a page...well he _was _a page, right now he was one of the most trusted guards in Solaria's guard but Stella knew this wouldn't make a difference to her father.

The limo pulled up outside the building Stella could only guess was 'The Blue Dragon' owned by her friend Musa. It was a sleek and punk looking grey building with tall windows that had cool purple glass and bars that would go bright navy blue at night time. Stella spared a glance at the mechanic shop across the road that was owned by Musa's boyfriend Riven, it really did show how different in personalities the two were since the Mechanic shop looked more rustic and manly. Stella walked in her stiletto heels across the smooth pavement and into the Blue Dragon's front doors; she was not prepared for what she saw. The place was huge with a whole bar set up in the back of the club with a shinning dance floor over to the left coupled with an up to date staging area, on the right was various tables and couches. Everything seemed to be done up in a purple, blue and grey colours. But what drew Stella's attention was the hottie stationed behind the bar! _Mother of all that is good and holy, give me strength! _Stella thought to herself as she stared at the sandy blond haired man with tight black shirt and visible muscles that was standing all god-like behind the bar whipping down the counter. The guy looked up and noticed her standing in the doorway, giving her a brief friendly smile before lifting a box of glasses and started to shine them up.

Stella stumbled a bit upon making her way to the bar; she noted that the place was mostly empty but then again it was blazing sunlight. By the time she reached the fetching male she had regained her composure "Hello, I'm here to see Musa"

The man raised an eyebrow at her and said "_You're_ here to see Musa?"

"...Yes" Stella replied curiously, wondering at the man's confusion.

He shrugged his shoulders "You don't really look like the type of person who would have a friend like Musa"

Stella understood this, when you looked at the girls side by side they did look odd. Her being so punkish and hard assed while Stella was fancy and royal-like "Yeah I know, It's a long story. Can you just go get her!"

"Sure thing" The guy said as he slapped down the white cloth he had been using to shine the glass and walked into a door that must have led to a back room.

Stella stood by the bar for a moment, looking at her surroundings, she let me mind wander. _This place is nice. Very Musa. I wonder how she is, will she look different? Is she going to be wearing her god awful punkish clothes *Shudders* I hope her and Riven are okay. Those two have always been at war with each other, even after we defeated the new evil they were at each other's throats but I suppose that's just the way they are. _Stella automatically glanced down to the covered up scar she had sustained along with the rest of them in that last battle, it was on her left shoulder, right above her heart. It was also always a strange purple colour and cold to the touch. Stella knew that her friends thought of those days often and to this very day none of the girls would fully open up about the crimes they committed when they were in the service of Valtor, it seemed like a different life that you wanted to forget.

It didn't take long for Stella to hear Musa's loud voice through the wall, she sounded like she was arguing with someone and as she trudged out of the door. She looked mostly the same, not very tall, pale skinned, violet eyes with blackish blue hair and her usual god awful punkish attire. Her attention was mainly on the phone she held to her ear "Well it's important to me! Why can't you just agree with me this one time?!" She listened for a moment for the person on the other line of answer "No! Y-you...why is...ugh! Fine whatever!" She snapped the phone shut with a shout of annoyance and focussed her gaze on her blond friend "Riven!" She explained gesturing to the phone.

Stella gave her an annoyed look and said quickly "My father" The two girls yelled in frustration. After that Musa seemed to really notice Stella and yelled in delight at seeing her friend and swept her into a tight hug "Stella! What in the hell are you doing in a place like this?"

Stella stepped out of the hug "I had to come as quick as I could. There's a situation"

"Oh god is Valtor back, the Trix; don't tell it's the new evil again!" Musa put on a mock surprise but inside she still dreaded to hear that her old demons had come back.

"No it's not that kind of situation! It's worse" Stella dropped her voice into a whisper. Musa for once dropped the smug attitude and looked at her friend closely "Oh no, you're not here to tell me you're pregnant are you?"

Stella's cheeks went a bright red and her mouth dropped open a little "N-no, if I was...that...I would've gone to Bloom or Flora with the news, I don't think you would take it very well" Musa rolled her eyes "So what are you doing in my sweet and sleek bar in the middle of Gardenia then?"

"Oh my god, I wish I was back home in my castle but my stupid father has just dropped a bomb shell!" Musa raised an eyebrow but continued to look at her with a devil may care expression "He's looking for a husband for me! Can you believe that?!"

"Well...aren't you kind of a princess?" Musa asked curiously as she walked in the direction of the bar and lifted the box of shinned glasses into her arms. Stella followed her quickly "Yeah but come on! In this day and age you'd think I'd be able to choose my own husband instead of my father doing it for me, it's like my mother choosing out what dress I'm going to wear: It just can't be tolerated!"

Musa chuckled as she carried the box over to the other side of the bar and started to stack the glasses into the over head holder "So you've come to me to try and get me to help you break off the imminent engagement?"

"Yes!" Stella exclaimed, relived that she got it.

Musa looked at her friend for a moment blankly before shaking her head "No" and staking another glass. Stella looked at her friend in utter amazement "Umm...what?"

"I'm not going to help you Stella. I think this is something you, your father and Brandon have to work out...ON YOUR OWN" Musa explained as she continued her work without looking at her friend. Stella dropped her purse and took hold of her friend's wrists pleadingly "No no no Musa! You have to help me! I don't want to have to deal with this on my own, please please please!"

Musa gently wrenched her wrists away and said steadily "I'm sorry Stell, but no"

Stella slammed up hands down on the bar and rested her head on the wooden surface "Damn it!"

"Why did you come all the way into Gardenia, you could have just called?" Musa asked as she finished her work and tucked the empty box under the bar.

Stella didn't raise her head "I thought this required a physical appearance of myself to ask you for help, this is important"

Musa leaned over the bar and whispered in her friend's ear "You mean you just wanted to run away from home because you were afraid of what daddy would do" Stella's head whipped up from the bar and she glared menacingly at Musa "No!" Musa smiled and walked away smoothly.

"So what's up with you and Riven?" Stella asked curiously while just wanting to get back at Musa for refusing to help her.

Musa screeched to a halt and turned around with a stern face "Oh don't even ask me about Riven, Okay? The whole situation is just...Blah!"

Stella gave her friend a sympathetic look "Tell me"

Musa slumped down on a nearby bar stool and looked glum "He just so hard to read, one moment he's acting one way and I think I know what's going through his head and then bam! He completely switches attitudes and I'm left feeling left out and...Lonely"

"Sweetie, he's just being a guy" Stella replied gently.

"I know how guys act; Riven is on a whole different page, different book, different library!" She sighs heavily "Sometimes I just think that it would be so much easier if we stayed apart for a while"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm sure he'll come round" Stella said as she put her arm around her friend "On another note: Who is that fine example of male physique that you have working the bar?" Musa let out a huge laugh and got up from the stool "That's Brad, he works here as my main bartender. Pretty cute huh?"

"Hellz yeah!" Agreed Stella.

At that moment the front door of the club burst open and in walked...or hobbled...a heavily pregnant Flora "Hey guys, where's Techna?"

"Flora?!" Musa and Stella both exclaimed at the same time. If they had excepted anyone to come through that door, the last person they thought it would be was Flora. They knew for a fact that Flora was supposed to have a baby soon and that she was under strict instructions not to leave her house on her home planet which she shared with her husband Helia, who was strangely absent from her side.

"What the hell are you doing in Gardenia?! You should be at home resting!" Musa exclaimed as she gestured to Flora's huge stomach.

"Jeez Flora, you're really packing on the pounds" Stella muttered as she started at her friend. Flora whipped her head in Stella direction with a scornful face "Shut up Stella!" Ever since Flora got pregnant she had become occasionally more...snappier. It always threw her friends off when she would snap at them and yell, they were so used to their old sweet Flora that they still hadn't gotten used to mean pregnant Flora. Stella raised her hands in defence and walked away. At that moment to everyone's surprise Bloom came rushing through the door looking outraged and puffed from the running she must have been doing "Flora what the hell! You can't just get on a ship a leave like that, Helia's been going crazy trying to find you and of all the places to come, you come to a _bar_!"

"Hey!" Musa yelled in defence for her property.

Flora turned to Bloom with a sorry expression, back to old Flora "I'm sorry sweetie but I got an urgent call from Techna saying she needed me to come to Gardenia and help her"

"Help Techna with what?" Bloom asked still looking angry but more composed.

"Nothing!" Techna herself yelled as she too stumbled through the door of Musa's club, surprising everyone.

"Sweet Hell, what is everyone doing coming into my bar!?" Musa asked frustrated at the lack of explaining and the rapid showing up of friends that she hadn't seen in months.

Techna walked in the door and gave Flora a fixed look "This doesn't concern you guys, this is between me and Flora"

"Like hell!" Stella yelled from her spot leaning against a post by the door.

"Okay everyone calm down!" Musa scolded her friends "Guys, don't any of your realize that this is the first time we've been together since the party to celebrate Flora's pregnancy, it's been months! Come one let's bring it in!" The girls all let go of their feelings for a moment and came together in a big startled hug with laughs and jokes.

...

The girls all sat around in the couch area at Musa's club, it had been twenty minutes since everyone had started arriving unexpectedly and they had calmed down enough to tell each other what they were doing here.

"You're not going to marry some stranger Stella, you know we won't let it happen" Bloom reassured her friend who sat beside her on the navy blue couch with cold drink in their hands. Techna piped up from the other couch which also held Flora "But it's logical for her father to start interviewing possible candidates for Stella's future spouse, she shouldn't mess with the system"

"But it's her life, she should at least try to get out of it" Bloom replied insistently.

"Yeah but on her own, this is something she needs to work out herself" Musa said from her place where she was seated on the floor leaning against the couch. Stella rolled her eyes at the comment and said "I am going to fight it. I want to be with Brandon, he's the one for me and I won't let the princess status get in the way of that"

"That's very sweet of you Stella" Flora said kindly as she took a sip of her juice.

"It still doesn't help me find out how I get out of it" Stella said gloomily.

"Umm, I think it's pretty obvious. Tell your father about Brandon" Techna suggested. Stella shook her head frantically "I can't, he'd freak out. Brandon would be banished from Saloria and I would never see him again!"

"Sometimes you've got to take the hard road to get what you want" Bloom said as she took her friends hand gently and gave it a squeeze. Bloom suddenly looked beside her into thin air with an annoyed expression, the girls knew what this meant. Bloom's evil self was talking to her, it always was a bit creepy when things or objects would suddenly float into the air but they had gotten used to the selfish evil invisible fairy. Bloom shook her head and turned to Stella "Other Bloom agrees with Techna about telling your father but she suggests you do it in a way that really gets the message across, like making out right in the middle of the throne room" Stella smiled and was lifted slightly out of her bad mood, she looked at the empty air she assumed was where evil Bloom stood "Thanks, noted"

Bloom turned he head to Techna "So what are you doing here Techna?"

"I live here" Techna stated bluntly but a little confused.

"No I mean what are you doing bringing a heavily pregnant Flora all the way across Magix to ask her for help when a simple phone call would probably have done the trick!" Bloom said sternly at her friend, she had never known Techna to ask such a big thing of anyone. Much less ask for help.

"I had too!" Techna defended herself quickly "Flora is the only one I thought wouldn't be too judgmental about my problems"

"Whoa hold it!" Musa yelled suddenly. Stella joined in with her outrage "Judgmental?! When have I ever been judgmental?!" "So not fair!" Bloom said lastly crossing her arms angrily.

"Guys come on! Let her speak" Flora said loudly to get their attention. The girls quieted down and listened grudgingly.

"Thanks. Look you guys...I need help" After a long pause "It's Timmy, he's been very distant lately. And you know how we've always been; romance is not our strong suit. So I've called in Flora to help me, to see if she can maybe get Timmy to notice me more"

There was a heavy pause in the room "You know you could always wear a dress for once in your life" Muttered Stella looking into her drink. Techna lifted her hand and pointed at Stella "Judgment!"

Stella laughed at her friend and let her eyes rest on Flora "But are you going to be okay, I mean you're like...really pregnant Flora"

"I'm fine! You guys need to stop worrying. For the last eight months it's been 'Is Flora ok?' and 'Should Flora really be doing that?' but guys really I feel great!" Flora said happily as she rubbed her tummy affectionately. It still made her friends smile when she was in this mood, they were beyond happy for their friend. She was only twenty but she was already married to the love of her life and they were expecting a child, what more could they want for her?

"But you should really call Helia and tell him you're going to be staying here" Bloom suggested as she took another sip of her drink and put in down on a nearby table.

"And you have to call Sky" Stella said as she stood up and strode over to a nearby fish tank with hundreds of blue fish inside.

"Aren't you going to call Brandon and tell him what's happening?" Flora asked as she pulled out her phone from her pocket, glancing curiously over at Stella.

"Nope. I don't want to give anything away, not in this train wreck of a situation" Stella kept her eyes on the fish and refused to face her friends "I'll just call my mother and tell her I'm staying here" While she spoke Flora had typed quickly on her phone with a determined look, when she was done she looked at her watch.

"Okay and what gives you all the impression you'll be staying in Gardenia?" Mus asked suddenly, drawing all their attention.

"Well we have stuff to do. Obviously we have to stay and work it out" Bloom replied with an uncertain look.

Musa stood up from her spot and crossed her arms "No way. Look I know you all have problems but these things can be fixed at your own homes, use a phone!" A strange noise started to sound outside and slightly distracted the girls from what Musa was saying, it sounded like sirens from the police that were stationed in Gardenia. It started to sound like a whole bunch of ships were flying over head in one big jumble; it was annoying and kinda loud. Musa continued "You may think I'm only saying this because I do everything myself but seriously, if you just talk these things out, it'll get better!" By the end she had to shout over the noise.

Brad appeared behind her "Ugh Musa?!"

Musa whipped around to face him "Yes Brad?!" Behind her Stella smiled and Bloom's eyes kinda bulged "Whoa!" she whispered none too quietly as she eyed the Blond bar keep.

Brad pointed to the door "You want me to go see what the noise is about?!"

"Yeah yeah, go go!" Musa relied impatiently and turned back to her friends. Brad quickly ran out the door curiously as the girls watched him go, kind of curious themselves at what all the commotion was about "So guys really you can't stay here!" The sound suddenly cut off outside and the girls all looked curiously at the door.

"Musa, we're staying" Stella said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Techna needs me" Flora said simply.

"Flora needs me" Bloom shrugged and caused Flora to roll her eyes.

"Please!" Techna begged pleadingly.

Musa shook her head "No! Look..." She sighed heavily and pointed at Flora "You're going to go home and rest" Pointed at Bloom "You're going to follow her, make sure she gets there" Pointed at Techna "You, wear a dress" Techna gave her a look while Musa turned to point at Stella "And you're going to go home and talk to your father!" All her friend opened their mouths to argue but she cut them off "No! My word is law!"

The front door of the club suddenly opened and in burst of frazzled looking Layla with bright eyes and puffed breath "You guys! Guess what?!"

"Layla!" All her friends exclaimed at her sudden appearance except for Musa who stared at her with an open mouth.

Layla walked further into the bar quickly "You'll never guess what! There's been a bomb threat on Gardenia, they've completely shut the place off, no ships in or out, the place is a hazard zone!"

"Are you kidding?!" Bloom asked as she stood up and walked forward a couple of steps, as shocked as everyone else.

"Nope! And word with the police says the tip came from this club!" Layla relied loudly with an astounded look.

Musa shook her head in horror "What?! There was no Bomb tip from here! Who could have possibly-" Musa paused for a second before whirling around to stare dumbstruck at a calm looking Flora with her sweet little smile. Musa could only think of the few seconds she had been typing on her phone not only minutes before.

Flora glanced down at her watch again and smiled "Wow only sixty seconds shut off all of Gardenia, the police certainly are dedicated" She looked up at Musa "We're not going anywhere Musa" She said simply.

Musa sucked in a big breath before turning her face up to the heavens and yelling "Son of a bitch!"

**Question: Did this whole chapter go a bit fast for you guys? Or was it just when I re read it, it seems fast because I know what's going to happen next?**


	2. Problems

**Hi. **

**Just a quick note to all my readers who have read my story, I wanted to tell you that a few days ago I went back and I re-watched all of season one - three of the Winx Club and as I was watching I noticed something strange. I've been calling the city the girls live in Gardenia all this time when Gardenia was actually the city Bloom comes from in Earth, so I think "Damnation!" It was in the first few seconds of the first episode and I freaked out! Why didn't anyone tell me? So please forgive my mistake, it was badly done. Also I noticed that the differences in characters in my story and in the series were rather big, like my characters being a little more...rough around the edges and have lost that "Let's go girls!" attitude, for that I feel extremely guilty and wish to offer my apologies. But on the bright side you must like what I've done with them or you would have said something, so thank you.**

**And now our feature presentation...**

Chapter Two: Problems

Layla watched the sun set over the club, night slowly crawling over the horizon. Up in the red sky you could see various ships flying slowly over head, like vultures watching the prey they were the police and camera crews keeping a good lookout for any unusual activity concerning the 'bomb'. Layla sighed heavily as she felt the tense room behind her, she didn't need to turn around to know that Flora was sitting at the bar conversing with a friendly Brad while Techna leaned against the bar and kept her attention on the TV for any news about the bomb. Bloom and Musa were pacing furiously, both very pissed off with Flora for her behaviour and Stella who was crippled with fear over what her parents would make of her in this situation. Layla peeked over her shoulder at her blond friend who was sitting on the navy blue sofa across the room with her head in her heads muttering to herself "Oh god! I promised my parents I would never get mixed up with the media again, the amount of rumours that are gonna be circulating about us is gonna be awful! We haven't had this much attention since the whole running away thing. If I wasn't dead for the whole engagement thing before I can certainly expect death for the bomb threat" Turning her attention to the two pacing girls Layla had to smile a little. They had been walking in circles around each other for an hour now, both with their heads down and fists clenched at their sides. Bloom was mad because Flora had done something very dangerous for them all, putting them firmly in the media's spotlight once again. Also it was critical for Flora not to be put under stress and Bloom had taken it upon herself to make sure that nothing bad happened to her, although she couldn't be held responsible when Flora did something bad herself. None of them had expected Flora to go to such lengths to make sure they stayed together; they just assumed it was because 'mean and pregnant' Flora was rearing her ugly and carefree head. Musa on the other hand was just straight off livid with her friend for calling so much attention to her club and adding the word 'bomb' to the equation. They had all tried to get Flora to call off the threat but she refused and wouldn't budge on the topic until all their issues were solved. So in a nutshell...they were trapped here.

"How could you do it Flora?" Musa asked, not taking her eyes off the floor as she walked. This wasn't the first time she had asked this in the last hour. Flora didn't look away from Brad who she was talking too "It had to be done Musa. Just try and relax, we'll get through this. Nothing bad is going to happen"

"But something bad is going to happen! I'll never get another customer in this place ever again, all my hard work down the drain just because my friend is hormonal!" Flora opened her mouth to reply calmly when Techna tensed beside her.

"We're on the news" Techna said as she watched the TV. Stella didn't lift her head from her hands but everyone could hear the muffled scream of terror.

Musa and Bloom stopped walking while Layla turned around to watch the screen that was up on the wall above the bar. That woman with the purple hair and blue eyelashes came on, very familiar reporter who had done various other news casts on the girls "Panic is the word you think of when you feast your eyes upon the startling scene over here in Gardenia. News of a bomb threat has been reported to the police and everyone is on high alert, the whole planet has been shut down with no one going in or out apart from police officials. This has distressed so many people not because of a bomb threat but the school of Alfea only twenty minutes away, who knows? Maybe Alfea is next"

"Oh please" Techna muttered as she stared at the screen. She was still leaning against the bar looking relaxed while Musa had come to stand beside her, her hand turning white as she gripped the life out of the back of a stool. Bloom still stood where she had been pacing but now her arms were firmly crossed and she had a sour expression.

"What's more interesting..." The woman on the screen continued "Is that the tip for this frightening event came from a cell phone inside the club "The Blue Dragon" owned by none other than one of the famous six Winx Club girls, Musa" Musa tightly gripped the chair with a look of pure fury, the wood threatened to snap under the weight "There has been no word since the tip off but all residents are asked that they stay calm and let the officials do their work" Techna switched off the TV as soon as she could before _someone _threw a chair at it.

"Well, it could be worse. I mean...we've been through worse" Layla said as the silence in the bar became unbearable.

"Worse!" Musa yelled as she turned to stare at layla "My property is on the news with the words 'bomb' and 'threat' in the same sentence. What the hell am I going to do?" Musa paused and closed her eyes while taking a breath "I need alcohol" She turned and headed for the bar. As she passed Flora the pregnant girl gave her a sympathetic look "I'm sorry Musa. But you know it will work out"

"You don't get to speak" Musa said hardly as she kept walking to the back room and disappeared with a slam of the door.

"Don't worry, just let her cool off. You'll need to apologise again later" Bloom said to Flora with her arms crossed but with a more calm expression, most of her anger gone "Oh and Flora, just a quick suggestion, you know, it's not a big thing, you might want to get on this but would you _please call Helia!" _Flora fished out her phone from her pocket and dialled quickly, talking as she went "Okay fine, you win. But after I call him I'm taking Techna shopping"

This caused Techna to shoot her head up and look at Flora with a startled expression "Excuse me?"

"Well you wanted me to help you get Timmy to notice you more, so we have to start somewhere, first we buy you a dress, no arguing" Flora replied as she finished dialling and held the phone to her ear. Techna stepped forward with fear radiating from her "Flora you can't possibly be suggesting-" Flora cleared her throat and gestured to her phone, putting an abrupt stop to the conversation. Techna shot Bloom a startled look which made Bloom laugh, the last bit annoyance evaporated "You invited her, not me"

Techna went so pale she had to quickly seat herself down on a chair and think. While Bloom watched Flora talk sweetly on her phone to Helia who was obviously trying to get her to come home Bloom felt her own phone start to buzz. Taking it out of her pocket Bloom looked at the screen to see 'Sky' flashing on it, a wave of something near sadness crept through her, _Oh Sky. _Bloom quickly snapped it shut and took a deep breath, looking over she saw Stella had found her way out of her panic attack to stare at her curiously. Silently she reached out and patted the spot on the couch next to her. Bloom spared a glance at Flora who was calmly talking to Helia and walked over to sit down "Hey"

"Hey" Stella said giving her a quizzical look "So I'm guess that was Sky, right? So, hello, why didn't you answer the call?"

"You know why" Bloom said simply, concentrating on the floorboards under her feet. The thing was...for the last week or so her and Sky had been having a hard time. They had been together for so long and they loved each other very much but something was weird between them, for reasons Bloom couldn't understand Sky had been giving her the cold shoulder, short sentences and avoiding being in the same room as her. So Bloom had gotten upset with him, yelled at him and left Eraklyon to go see Flora and take care of her heavily pregnant friend as a distraction, she hadn't spoken to him since. Stella knew all this and was trying her best not to call the guy up herself and give him what for.

"Come on Bloom, you want to know why he's being Mr Icicle, then go ask him!" Stella said while grabbing Bloom's arm and giving it a little shake. Bloom shook her head "No I can't, what if he wants to break up? What if he's tired of me?...What if it's another woman?!" Bloom had always been a little on the suspicious side since Diaspro.

Stella rolled her eyes "Oh please! Sky knows he's lucky to have you, he wouldn't do something so numb skulled!" Stella also had it on good authority that it wasn't another woman since she had begged Brandon to ask him about it, Brandon had come back looking secretive and said it wasn't a girl and left it at that, he wouldn't say another word no matter how much Stella begged him.

"Okay!" Flora yelled as she hopped, or wobbled, to her feet happily "I've called him, he's on his way and we're going shopping, come on sweetie!" Techna looked like she was about to pass out when Flora took her hand and pulled her toward the exit.

Next to Bloom Stella gasped suddenly "I know what'll cheer us up!"

"Shopping?" Bloom asked quietly, not moving.

"Shopping!" Stella sang swinging her hands in the air.

"There are police everywhere and you want to go buy stuff?" Bloom asked as she stared up at her tall friend who was collecting her expensive bag in her hand. She turned on Bloom and smiled "Darling you should know by now! Nothing, not even death, weather or boyfriends, can stop a true princess from shopping till she drops" She flipped her hair over her shoulder "And what kind of princess would I be if I didn't have the latest styles?"

"Fine you two go shop by yourselves, I'll take Techna. Have fun!" Flora said impatiently as she finally got Techna out the door and into the setting sunlight. Layla who had been in the middle of flipping through a magazine looked up "You guys go, I'm gonna stay here and try to get the police off our backs before Musa has an aneurism, Hey bar boy?!" Brad at the bar looked up as well "You gotta a phone I can use?" "You can use the phone in the back" When they walked out of the room that left Bloom and Stella standing in the middle of the bar area, preparing to leave "So you're really not going to call him back?" Stella asked as she puffed her hair out.

"No, I need a little more time. Let's just go shopping" Bloom said glumly as she looked at her friend who shrugged "Whatever just as long as I can avoid Brandon"

Brandon and Sky burst through the front door of the Club, looking...angry.

"Brandon!" Stella shrieked and pulled Bloom in front of her as a makeshift shield, Bloom looked wide eyed at Sky with her mind flying fast trying to think up a good lie "W-what are you doing here?"

Brandon spoke first "Well I'm supposed to be in Saloria doing my job but then out of the blue King Radius himself comes and orders me to bring his runaway daughter home so they can talk about her arranged marriage" Brandon sounded upset and he didn't get upset that much, he was always down of down to earth and the voice of reason but now he just looked really mad. The two girls looked from him to Sky who spoke next "When Brandon showed up at the castle looking for Stella I told him she wasn't there but then Helia called us a few minutes ago" Bloom and Stella felt a sharp panic go through them "He said you were all in Gardenia, trapped in Musa's bar because of a city wide bomb threat!"

"I am going to kill Flora" Stella whispered as she rested her head on Bloom's back looked defeated. Bloom spoke next, sounded panicked "It's not really a bomb threat, its fake. Layla's working on it"

"It's on every TV in Magix" Sky said firmly.

"Oh my god what is with this realm and its fast line of communication, is nothing secret?!" Stella yelled starting to get angry.

"Talking about secrets, when were you going to tell me?" Brandon asked, still sounding annoyed as he walked further into the room.

Stella was still hiding behind Bloom's back when she spoke sweetly "Brandon sweetie It's really not that big a deal" Brandon didn't say anything accept toss a tabloid magazine in front of the two girls, it was shiny and had a picture of Stella on the front looking glamorous with the works 'Marriage of the Century, the Biggest Event in Years!' Stella laughed nervously "You know you shouldn't believe everything you read in magazines" Brandon gave her a look that said he was not amused. Bloom and Sky were starting to feel very uncomfortable with the situation, Bloom noticed movement in the corner of her eye and looked to see her evil self seat her smug behind in an armchair with what looked like actual popcorn, she looked at the scene expectantly, Bloom quickly stepped away from Stella and turned to Sky "Do you want to go...ugh...get something from outside?"

"Let's go" Sky said quickly as he turned and strode out the door with Bloom on his heels, Bloom had enough time to shoot a secretive glance at her other self who smiled back, the door slammed shut leaving Brandon and Stella and an invisible ghost behind. Bloom and Sky walked quickly side by side down the street, looking at all the vacant hover cars in the empty streets and the shops that hardly had any people in them, they had never seen this city so empty "How did you get here? I thought the whole place was closed off?" Bloom asked, daring not to look at her boyfriend.

"King Radius is very keen to have his daughter home safe, he pulled some strings and got us transported in" Sky said in a clipped tone, kind of ending further conversation. Bloom sighed at his tone "I see" and kept walking silently.

Stella and Brandon faced each other in the empty room, they had been arguing for ten whole minutes now and they were getting nowhere, Stella was starting to feel like a scolded child and that didn't sit well with her "I told you, I'm gonna sort this out! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Why aren't you making a bigger deal of this? It doesn't really look like you're taking action to me, you ran away from home to hide away here, you were never going to deal with this, you're just gonna let your father sell you off because you don't want him to be mad at you" Okay that hurt Stella but she wasn't about to back down, she strode forward so they were closer "He is not going to sell me off! And I don't even know why we have arranged marriages anymore, I thought my family were over them, they're like...ancient. And you know if I had said anything it wouldn't have made a difference, you know what he's like!"

"You only think he's so tough because you've let him order you around your whole life and you've never stood up to him and you won't stand up to him this time because you're afraid that if you do he'll disown you and you'll have to live like everyone else and no longer be Princess Stella"

Stella's jaw dropped as she felt rage run through her and that familiar feeling of royal pride whoosh through her "You can't speak to me like that! I'm your girlfriend!"

"And as my girlfriend you didn't think it was important for me to know you're getting married?"

"I'm not getting married!" Stella was really angry now, losing all sense of what to say and just yelling whatever came to mind.

Brandon was a little more in control "Tell that to your almighty father that's all I'm asking. Just stop being daddy's girl and start being Brandon's girlfriend"

"I said you can't talk to me like that! I'm a royal princess and you're just-" Brandon interrupted her "A what?" Stella froze, realizing the mistake she had made "A squire? A page boy?" _Oh damn, I've hit a nerve! Why did I say that? Stupid Stella, you never bring up the whole squire thing! _"I-I didn't say that" Her voice had lost its rage and was replaced by something like disbelief and wariness.

"But you thought it" Brandon said quietly, he had lost most of his rage as well and it had turned into hurt "You still think of me as just a servant" Stella began to shake her head as he continued "Someone who will never be good enough for you" Brandon turned away from her and strode off to the side, he couldn't face those wide eyes. Stella was beginning to feel a fear within her very heart, she knew what had been said here today would scar their relationship "Brandon" She began quietly, her voice shaking with dread "Sweetie please, I didn't mean it like that. You know I don't think that way about you, you're my boyfriend"

"Your secret boyfriend that you can't tell anyone about outside of our friend group" Brandon said without turning around.

Stella took a few hesitant steps until she was behind him but not touching him "Do you remember the time the Army of Decay attacked Alfea? We were waiting for the next wave of attacks and you said to me that you would protect me and that you wouldn't be a squire forever. And I told you that none of that mattered to me and I meant it, I still mean it now" She reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away and walked toward the door saying quietly "Brandon" Stella said faintly as she watched him go, he spoke as he walked "I gotta go think about some stuff" The door closed on Stella and without her knowing evil Bloom sat on the armchair with her mouth hanging open, she quickly darted up and sunk through the wall, when Stella was left in the darkening bar she felt a stinging in her eyes and a tearing at her heart, walking back over to the sofa she let the frustration and tears she had been holding back all day out in a cascade of sobs.

Musa sat in her office above the bar, looking out at the night sky, the anger she felt toward her friends was slowly creeping away until only sadness remained. She loved her friends and she loved her bar but it seemed like everything was falling down around her, even her stupid boyfriend was annoying with his stupid issues. It was silly really, how they couldn't work things out. It just seemed like every time Musa and Riven found some common ground and were making progress something seemed to fall apart.

Barkeep Brad quietly walked into her office and gave her a look of sympathy to which Musa returned, she liked Brad, he didn't get upset at every little thing. She felt like she could tell him things when she didn't have anyone else to talk too "It's times like this I wish I still smoked"

Brad raised an eyebrow "You smoked?"

"Oh yeah, when I was younger, it was just a phase for when I was really stressed. But flora got me off them when she mentioned they ruined your voice" Musa said casually as she twirled a piece of her hair around her fingers, she looked off out the window distractedly. Brad wandered around the room quietly, looking at all the photo's Musa had on display of her friends and some were of Riven.

"You know you don't seem too happy to have them back, is everything ok?"

Musa sighed heavily and spun in her chair to face him "It's not that. It's just..there's this thing where...every time my friends show up in the one place together things seem to go very wrong"

Brad turned to face her with a curious look "I'm sure it's not that bad"

Musa rested her chin on her hand and spoke in a deadpan voice "I've died about three times in the space of three years, I've been shot, stabbed, beheaded, I've crumbled into dust, I've been arrested almost twice, three times if this situation gets any worse and I've fought in two wars, both of which I helped start. Oh yeah, not that bad and don't even get me started on all the stuff that happened before I went evil" Musa let out a shudder and plopped her head down to rest on her wooden desk "And through all that I couldn't even work out why Riven and me don't get along" Brad stood frozen to the spot, not really sure what to say to that when they heard a door slam downstairs and someone nearby, probably Layla, yelling on a phone "I sometimes wish things could go back to the way they were when we lived at Alfea"

...

"What do you mean you don't have the authority?!" Layla yelled into the phone, she was standing in a back lounge of the bar where everything seemed quiet, she thought she heard arguing in the front but it had gone now. Layla was in the middle of talking to the police of Magix who were not being very helpful with letting the bomb threat thing go "I'm telling you it was a fake! My friend was just being dramatic!"

"I'm sorry my lady but any threat that is made against Magix has to be thoroughly looked into, we're trying our best to get the situation under control" The voice at the end of the phone said.

"Well you're not doing it quickly enough! You don't understand the peril the people of Magix are in; do you know what happens when the six of us get together in the one place? Bad things my friend, terrible things!"

"Umm, the six of who?"

Layla resisted the urge to chock the phone she held "Us! The Winx Club! We're a force to be reckoned with!"

"Ma'm I'm going to ask you to stop shouting please"

"Listen you, if you don't call off that bomb threat right now and get me and my friends the hell out of this city then I will be forced to come down there and blast you into the next dimension don't think I won't!" Layla yelled more loudly, actually stamping her foot while speaking.

"...Ma'm I'm getting another call please hold" She was then met with a cheery dial tone. Layla slammed down the phone with a yell "God! We'll there's no escaping it now, some seriously bad things are about to go down"


End file.
